the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
A Phoenix '''or '''Phoenix Bird '''is a supernatural being with the startling ability to burst into flames and then be reborn from their ashes after having a long life consisting of at least 500 to 1000 years. Only one Phoenix lives at a time and they all derive from the beginning of their kind. Along with this unique ability, they have enhanced strength, regenaration, the ability control fire. As they age, they gain the ability to manifest into a true bird as well. These beings are shown as almost indestructible, unable to be destroyed by anything including explosions due to their healing factor. Their only weakness is witchcraft and Adflicto or others' strength, which can only hinder them for a few seconds until they are healed. They are described as beautiful creatures with flawless skin and striking red or gold, blonde hair and bold green eyes. The current living Phoenix is Jules Ashton. __TOC__ History The story of the Phoenix has been told in Egyptian, Greek, Chinese, Arabic and Native American cultures, all of many explanations, but based off the story of a rare, mystical fire bird, one of which exists only at once with a very long lifespan of 500 years, 1000 years, or more, according to many accounts. It was a gentle creature, killing and fighting nothing, a herbivore, living just on dew. Nearing the end of its lifespan, it begins to grow old and weak. It builds a pyre nest, sets it on fire itself (or the sun ignites it), and the bird is consumed of flames. After a few days, maybe three, the phoenix is born again and arises from its ashes or in the midst of flames, strong once again. The young phoenix then gathers its "father's" ashes and takes it to Helioplis, which is the city of the Sun. It is also has a connection the religions of Judaism and Christianity. The phoenix is known as Milcham or Chol (or Hol) in Judaism teachings. The story derives in the Garden of Eden where Eve fell, tempted by the serpent to eat the forbidden fruit from the tree. According to the Midrash Rabbah, Eve was angered the conflicted situation and was jealous of the innonence of the creatures so she tempted all of the creatures in the garden to eat from the fruit as well. All did except Chol (the phoenix), who resisted. As a reward for this brave act, the phoenix was given eternal life, living in peace for a thousand years and then being reborn from an egg to continue to live in peace again, repeating the cycle eternally (Gen. Rabbah 19:5). Rabbi Shlomo Yitzhaki commented that death has no power over the phoenix, "because it did not taste the fruit from the tree of knowledge." In the Book of Job, it is stated: "I shall multiply my days as the Chol, the phoenix" (Job 29:18), which again indicates long life, if not immortality. The story of the Phoenix became associated with Christianity as a symbol of of Jesus's resurrection. It also symbolizes the ressurection of Lazarus slightly. Some say its ashes has healing factors, but this isn't very useful as they only turn into ashes every 500-1000+ years. Phoenix represent the element of fire as well as Death, showing that it is a cycle and a part of life. Appearance In human form, they look like any other normal human. However, all of them either have bright red hair or gold blonde hair naturally along with green or black eyes. In bird form, they are large and sawn-sized and scarlet. They have red and gold feathers as well as a golden tail. They all have talons, claws, and beaks that are gold and eyes that are black. As birds, they have wings, of course. Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate both fire. Phoenixes have a strong asepct and control over this power, able to manipulate heat as well, projecting heat waves. *'Enhanced Strength ' - The ability to perform great feats of strength and to be physically stronger than the normal human being. *'Regeneration ' - The ability to heal and recover from wounds and attacks in a matter of seconds. While others can die with this ability, due to Phoenixes' destiny of longevity, their regeneration is more keen and amplified, allowing to surpass injuries of even explosions. *'Rebirth''' - Following the legend, Phoenixes have the ability to be reborn after living for years by burning and turning into ashes and then being born again as the next Phoenix. *'Transformation' - With age, they will learn to transform into a true bird form. *'Longevity' - The ability to live for years, having a long lifespan without growing old until end. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, they and their powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched, but due to their keen healing factor, it is weak on them if not much is applied. Witchcraft - Witches can use spells, potions, or powers to weaken them. Strength of Other Beings - Other beings can weaken them by snapping their necks, decapitating, etc. Known Phoenixes *Jules Ashton *Arthur Ashton Trivia *Jules References Legends of the Phoenix: A Basis in Biblical History Countdown to the Messiah. Category:Species Category:Supernatural